blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Time to Shine- Part 1
This is the script for The Powerpuff Girls Z Season 2: It’s Time to Shine! Part 1 Blossom: *tired* Uh, I'm so tired out. Buttercup: *tired* Uhh, me too... Bubbles: *tired* My poor tummy, so... tire.... Professor: Girls, how was it? Blossom: Tiring... Bubbles: Really tiring... Ken: *laughs* We can see that! -The Powerpuff Girls Z glares at Ken- Blossom: Uhh, I just wish somebody can take our place for once. Buttercup: There is a lot ''of bad guys lately. Bubbles: *picks up Octi* No kidding, right my little Octi, hee hee. Buttercup: *signs* Uhhh..... -Scene switches to Bunny- Bunny: Isn’t this place beautiful? *sees bunnies and a little girl* Bunny: Bunnies! Oh I just love bunnies! *arrives near the bunnies* Bunny: Here little guys, here’s a carrot! Bunny: Awwww…. Little girl: Cute isn’t it, ma’am? Bunny: Of course it is! Huh? *suddenly sees a light* Bunny: Oh!! *grabs little girl* *transformation: Boucing Bunny* Bunny: Bunny!! *outfit changes* Bunny: What just happen? -Scene changes to Bell- Bell: I hope mommy is preparing supper, I’m awfully hungry. Huh? *sees a white light approaching a little girl* Bell: Ohhh! Look out! -Bell grabs the child- -transformation: Jingle Bell- Bell: Bell!! *outfit changes* Bell: Huh? Why am I dressed like this? Where did I receive these bells? -scene flashes to Banana- Banana: *riding bike* Mail delivery! Mail delivery! -Banana throws newspapers to houses- Banana: Huh? -sees a little boy where white light is approaching- Banana: Yikes! -Banana pushes little boy- Transformation: Slipped Banana Banana: Banana!! *outfit changes* Banana: W-What just happened?? My clothes! Where are they?! *looks down* W-Why am I wearing a dress or skirt or ''whatever!! -scene flashes to Bunny- Little Girl: Wow, miss! You are terrific at using a frisbee! Bunny: Thank you! -sees rabbits runs off- Bunny: Huh? What going- -Gigantic robot appears- Bunny: Yikes! Mojo: Mwa ha ha, all of New Townsville come and worship me, fools! Bunny: Wha?? -robot comes near the little girl- Little Girl: *frighten* Ohhh! Bunny: Noo! -Bunny flies and grabs the little girl before Mojo steps on her- Bunny: Whoa! Did I just.... fly? Mojo: New Townsville surrender to the great, awesome, and handsome, Mojo!! Bunny: Mojo? Sounds like you need to chill out! -Bunny begins to fly up- Bunny: Wow! I'm actually flying! I-I'm flying! Mojo: New Townsville, you are surrounded! Bunny: Okay, step one on my list is to shut up this Mojo! -Bunny appears at the top of the robot- Mojo: Oh just great! The Powerpuff Girls... Wait, this powerpuff girl is different. None of The Powerpuff Girls wear purple and none of them have brown hair. Bunny: Take this! *throws frisbee* Mojo: Mwa ha ha, foolish girl! Who do you think you are? Actually, who are ''you? Bunny: That dear villain is a personal info...... I guess. Ms. Bellum: Mayor, who is that girl? Is she a member of The Powerpuff Girls? I haven't seen her before sir. Mayor: And neither have I, but she doesn't seem evil at all. Ms. Bellum: Agreed. Mojo: So not spealing the beans huh? So let me help you with that. *Mojo grabs Bunny*' Bunny: Eek! Let me go, let me go! Mojo: Not happening sweetie! Now hold still while I continue destroying the city. Bunny: Not happening, ape face! *Bunny throws frisbee at the grass of the robot* Mojo: Aaack! Foolish girl! What are you- -frisbee hits bottom releasing Bunny from the robotic arm- Mojo: Oh shot! Bunny: Oh yeah! You are going to pay, ape dude! -Bunny throws frisbee at the inside of the robot causing an explosion- Mojo: *blasts off in the sky* Curssssssses!!!! -Bunny returns to the ground- Bunny: That was...... AWESOME!!!!!! -Citzens of townsville cheer for Bunny- News Reporter Lady: News Reporter Annabella here in New Townsville where some new powerpuff girl has suddenly defeated the most wanted villain in town, Mojo! Bunny: Powerpuff? News Reporter Annabella: *holds mic up to Bunny* Please, new powerpuff girl, please tell me your name. We would all like to know. Bunny: Well.... I'm Bunny, Bunny's my name. 'TOO BE CONTINUED'''